Un passé insoupçonné pour trois pirates si différents
by Salizardia Nara
Summary: Imaginons trois pirates pris au hasard, disons: Law, Kidd et Marco. Et maintenant regardons leur passé, est-il vraiment tel qu'on le croit ou ce connaissait-ils? Allons jeter un coup d' œil ! !Attention, faute d'orthographes. Vous êtes prévenus!


_C'est une idée stupide qui m'a traversé la tête et je voulais vous en faire profiter, même si beaucoup vont me critiquer. Désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes. Encore une précision, aucuns éléments ou presque ne vient réellement des passés des ces trois personnages._

_Bonne lecture_

OoOoO

Le petit brun courrait dans toute la forêt, en larme. Il se faisait poursuivre par un ours depuis plus d'une heure, il en mettrait sa main à couper qu'il s'agissait encore d'un mauvais coup de son ami rouquin.

Tout à coup il percuta son ami blond :

-Marco s'il te plaît, aide moi !

-Que ce passe-t-il Law ?

-Y a un ours qui me poursuit, en plus je suis sûr que c'est à cause de Kidd !

-Il faudra vraiment que j'ai une discussion avec cet imbécile.

À peine eut-il terminé de parler qu'il s'enflamma d'un beau feu rouge et prit la forme d'un majestueux oiseau, laissant au passage tomber ses lunettes. L'ours n'osa pas avancé et finit par prendre la fuite.

-Il faudra aussi qu'on aille te chercher une épée que Kidd te piquera pas.

-Merci Marco !

-Mais arrête de pleurer autant Law, d'autant que l'autre idiot n'attend que ça pour te charrier.

-Je sais mais j'y arrive pas.

Marco ne rajouta rien :qui pourrait faire des reproches à un enfant si mignon ?

Le petit brun avait des cheveux longs jusqu'au milieu de son dos et des yeux gris un peu trop souvent remplis de larmes. Ils avait sur la tête un chapeau blanc recouvert de tâches marrons. Il portait toujours un vieux tee-shirt jaune et un jean noir de crasse, usé et déchiré aux genoux. Il devait faire la taille d'un enfant de trois ou quatre ans, pourtant il en avait bel et bien cinq ayant même grandement entamé sa sixième année.

Lui était tout l'inverse. Il était plutôt grand pour ses huit ans et ses vêtements étaient assez propres, il faut dire que contrairement à ses deux amis il préférait rester dans leur repaire pour écrire des pages entières ou dessiner de belles cartes et des plans de construction pour leur quartier général. Ses cheveux avaient une drôle de forme rappelant, d'après Kidd, un ananas. Il portait de fines lunettes carrées un peu abîmées, c'est vrai qu'il oubliait de les retirer à chaque fois qu'il se transformer, au final elles atterrissaient toujours par terre. Il était en quelque sorte le grand frère de leur petite troupe, il s'était d'ailleurs promit que lorsqu'il serait pirate il veillerait sur tout le monde comme il le faisait actuellement avec Kidd et Law.

Un grand éclat de rire fit sortir le blond de ses pensées, ce bruit venait d'un buisson tout près d'eux. À peine Law l'eut-il entendu qu'il se remit à pleurer en se collant à Marco.

-Marco, y a Kidd qui se moque encore de moi !

-Bien sûr que je me moque, c'est tellement facile de te faire chouiner.

-Kidd...soupira Marco. Tu aurais au moins pu lui laisser un de ses scalpels.

Le rouquin sortit de derrière le buisson avec un grand sourire plaquait sur le visage. C'était un petit garçon de six ans bientôt sept qui portait toujours un grand manteau rouge qui traînait tout le temps par terre. Il avait de beaux yeux marrons dans lesquels flottait toujours une lueur espiègle voir parfois sadique lorsque quelqu'un d'autre que lui faisait pleurait Law, cette personne avait d'ailleurs tout intérêt à savoir courir TRÈS vite. Ce mioche n'avait qu'un plaisir dans la vie:pourrir celle de son ami brun; pas qu'il ne l'aime pas, au contraire, c'est juste sa manière à lui de lui montrait son affection.

Il s'approchait d'ailleurs de sa petite victime préférée.

-Aller tire pas cette tronche, on dirait que t'as vu un ours !

Faisant ainsi redoubler les pleurs de Law.

-Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de le mettre dans cet état, on voit bien que c'est pas toi qu'il réveil quand il fait des cauchemars. Et puis comment t'as réussit à énerver cet ours ?

-Oh facile, je lui ai piqué son bébé. Regardez !

Et il sortit un petit ours blanc d'on ne sait trop où.

-En fait à la base il était pour Law, c'est vrai quoi il est le seul à pas pouvoir se défendre sans arme, et puis finalement la mère s'est énervée et j'ai trouvé ça amusant de l'envoyé sur lui.

L'enfant de cinq ans n'écoutait déjà plus depuis un moment, il s'était approché de la petite boule de poils blanche et avait finit par la prendre dans ses bras en la câlinant.

-C'est vrai c'est pour moi ?

-Oui.

-Tu vas pas le tuer quand j'y serai attaché hein ?

-Non pas cette fois. Comme ça tu laisseras Marco tranquille quand je t'enquiquinerai encore.

Le petit tourna la tête vers son « grand frère ».

-Je peux le garder ? Hein dis je peux ?

-Pour une fois que ce qu'il dit à l'air sérieux. Mais viens me prévenir quand il t'embête trop d'accord ?

-Oui ! S'écria-t-il dans un sourire auquel il manquait les deux incisives du haut.

Et il partit comme une flèche, ours dans les bras, vers le repaire.

-C'est quoi le coup foireux cette fois ?

-Non là c'est vrai, tu seras pas obligé de me poursuivre tout feu tout flamme pour m'engueuler.

-Franchement Kidd, arrête les jeux de mots.

-Rho t'es pas drôle. Bougonna le rouquin pendant qu'ils se diriger tous deux à la suite du pleureur.

-Mais sérieux, tu trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il pleure autant alors qu'il est capable de disséquer un humain sans émotions ?

Seul un haussement d'épaules lui répondit.

OoOoO

_Donc voilà, les caractères des personnages ne sont encore affirmés MAIS c'est totalement VOULU !_

_J'espère que vous avez passer un bon moment à lire ce début et j'essaierai d'écrire le plus souvent possible, donc pas souvent._

_Reviews quand même ?_


End file.
